The Jungle Book: Mowgli At The Crossroads
by slapstick.genius
Summary: Set a few years after The Jungle Book: Mowgli in a Strange Land, this story focuses on Mowgli searching for a girlfriend to date.
1. Baloo's death

Baloo the bear is wrinkly, old and suffering from Alzheimer's, because he's not remembering everyone he met anymore, except for Mowgli. At one stage in his life, he was a dancing bear in a circus, which made his previous teenage life suck hard.

'My teenaged life sucked hard, when I was a dancing bear at a circus. It's because the whippers are disgusting to me and the conditions are pretty terrible as well.', the bear growls in a sad manner.

As Baloo is dying, his fur is rotting away. Days later, he has become a darn generic carcass himself. Without doubt, he is now dead!


	2. Baloo's funeral

A day later, Mowgli mourns at Baloo's funeral, along with Chil the Brahminy kite, Tambaqui the golden jackal, and various other animals including Louie the Tapanuli orangutan.

'Baloo is already dead! He - as a sloth bear - has lived for up to seventeen years.', Tambaqui the jackal cries out loud. the various other animals whimper in a loud unison. So is Mowgli, who is crying out loud. He is seeing the last of him after he died.

'What a sad day!', Louie whimpers. His fellow animals are whimpering all over.


	3. Mowgli goes outside and Meets Hathi

After a starry night sleeping in a banyan tree, Mowgli wakes up fast. It was a sunny morning back in 1880! He has found out that Thana's temple once belonged to a royal in a vassal state of the Majapahit empire.

'Look at the sky, it's very beautiful Mowgli! It's time to go outside.', Eesha the southern pigtail macaque chuckles. 'Me too! I'm going to meet Hathi the elephant next door.', Mowgli responds.

Minutes later, he meets Hathi the elephant once again. He is now in a fairly frail, if not a totally dying state. 'Hello Mowgli, I'm rather too tired to teach you new lessons because of my sore neck!', Hathi the Elephant bellows tiringly.

'Get well soon, Hathi!', Mowgli chuckles.


	4. Messua's death

25 year old Mowgli meets a dying Messua at the crude hospital. Because of her fairly late age and pending menopause, she is sympathetically birthing a son with defects. 'Messua, how's your day going?', Mowgli said. 'I'm going to leave my world due to childbirth related complications soon.', Messua uttered her last words before dying slowly. She then screams 'AARRGGHH' so much that she couldn't speak anymore and killed her own voice thereafter. Her brain is virtually in a dead state, never to be revived.

An hour later, the many people leave the hospital after Messua's death from childbirth complications. They're leaving in the hundreds because they overcrowded it. It was not a nice day!

Not even Mowgli spoke about it until later on.


	5. Mowgli's grandma's 95th birthday

Mowgli is meeting Elissa again after a few years. He misses her!

'Hi Elissa, how's your day going?', Mowgli said. 'I'm fine! How are you?', Elissa said.

'Today's MY paternal BIRTH Grandma's 95th birthday. She died about 24 years ago when I was a small toddler. Her husband also died before I was even born.', he responded.

'That was pretty dank.', she said.


	6. Kaa's Last hiss

Kaa the python has his last hiss on a morning. He is now very old, perhaps about 26 years old. He is going to get killed by Jacala the crocodile someday.

A day later, he became a carcass.

A week later, the animals are visiting Kaa's funeral, shedding a lot of sympathy for him. Mowgli also visited the funeral, wearing a loincloth covering sarong and sandals. 'Gee, that's one crowded funeral alright? I can't understand how stinky the jungle is right now.', Mowgli said.

'Kaa is already dead! He lived for about twenty six years, what a long time for a huge snake!', Louie weeps.

The animals are mourning in tears. That would be the day that Kaa could get buried.


	7. Mowgli broke a Vase!

At Shanti's (aka Krisdayanti's) house, Mowgli carried an old vase, but it broke fast. 'How dare you broke my vase!', Shanti said angrily. 'It was an accident, Krisdayanti.', Mowgli responds.

'ALRIGHT.', Shanti sighed. It is possible that Shanti's father perhaps got killed by the corrupt police. Here in the streets, he got pictured on a 'wanted' poster.


	8. Macaque attack!

Mowgli is visiting the monkey city, only to get kicked out by Badshah the hyena. Maybe he has to kick out that darn antagonist by punching both of his eyes. The hyena screamed in fright. KABOOM, the hyena fell down the cliff.

He is now in Monkey City, where many monkeys visit each other. The agile gibbons are looking for food to eat. Some macaques are chattering, whereas others practice infanticide on unsuspecting baby macaques born with defects.

He then walks out of the Monkey City, in case of monkey attacks and gibbon annoyances. Whew! Life is a really complicated thing.


	9. Street Food

Nagina the eleven year old girl is at the park with Jeha, Ranjan's preteen sister. Ranjan is now sixteen years old and wearing a bun. 'Hey Jeha, I'm eating street food.', Nagina said. 'OOH Yes!', Jeha chuckles.

They're eating street food at the park. MMMM.


	10. The Dragon does a Tarzan yell

Badshah the striped hyena is already sick and is getting killed by the dragon who killed Mowgli's paternal grandmother. 'You monster, I was about to destroy your whole life without even knowing.', he said.

The monster still never spoke a word, showing his fangs. 'I cannot dare to say your name. Wallah.', the hyena shivered. A strange incident begins.

The hyena gets tethered into smithereens by the electric dragon, who himself wallops in victory later on. After killing Badshah, he then decides to beat his chest and Tarzan yell like mad.

He breathes water and blows out a tone deafening, chest beating spectacular, by pounding his chest with his cupped fists, so it goes 'AAAGH AHAGH ARRRGH AGHAH ARRHH'.


	11. Crying Neem

Neem is about nine years old now, wearing folk clothing. She is seeing Shanti for the first time since her mother died. She is still showing tears even in her pretty eyes.

She is crying and she still couldn't even speak, let alone say 'I love you'.


	12. Nashi's Bio

Nashi had parents who abandoned her into piracy and chimney sweeping. Her parents were Gulzar and Indah. Mrs Indah abandoned her when Gulzar became a pirate and died. When Nashi became 18, Indah also died, so nothing happened since.

She had been working as a chimney sweep since the Jungle Book 2 came along. She'd been 21 years old now. Damn! She still chimney sweeps and is still single.


	13. The Scars of Nashi and Mowgli

Nashi never saw Mowgli until she had become about 19. She is still never the one everybody messes up with, but is pretty much more than one of the least talked about persons in the whole city though.

Life is as complex for her as it is complex for Mowgli. She is stubborn like him and has never been in love until a bright future comes.

Most of Mowgli's scars are in his back (he fought a croc and occasionally dholes), and most of Nashi's scars are in her forehead (she got abandoned by her wicked parents, both of whom died in order for her dreams to become sacrificed). That's pretty intense huh?


	14. Unpretty

Nashi meets Mowgli for the second time. She was sweeping down the lane, which is full of animal poop. She frowns in a manner unseen before. 'There's no such thing as innocence because nature is meant to be unpretty as fuck. Go and crap yourself, Mowgli.', she said.

Mowgli saddened. His birth parents are still cooped in factory cages, doing almost nothing but being underpaid. They're smacked into horrible circumstances, losing their native languages, their people's cultures, and their ways of life.


	15. The Epic Operation

Shanti's father and his fellow pirates attack on Buldeo, by pillaging on his house. They're demolishing old houses, wrecking the culture within. They're given a chance to wreck a whole village by Colonel Ernie Price, the fastest milkman in the West.

Ernie Price was definitely behind the op, unseen. He has much more power than either subject, but almost everyone living without science is superstitious and blames the catastrophe on them, because both are scapegoats.

Ernie is too powerful to be blamed, so blaming oversimplified the problem. As if he is deemed 'taxless', he doesn't pay a tax and still didn't give a crap about taxes as such.


	16. Ernie's Corporate Office

Nadia appears before speaking to Nashi about the epic operation begun by Ernie Price. 'It was Ernie who started it all, because he's a one-man corporation without limits.', Nadia said.

'Nadia, we aren't seeing him anyway, because he's already too powerful and if you reveal the truth, we'd be arrested by his force of big beaked corporate maggots, most of whom think there are no regulation rules which come into play.', Nashi spoke.

Meanwhile, the all too powerful Ernie still sits in his corporate office (yes, that means the Pawtucket group) in Quahog, Rhode Island, drinking Duff Beer's soily tasting cousin, the Pawtucket ale. He never says everything at his office, but to scream non-verbally everyday.

That's because he was feral at birth, being abandoned by both parents in the woods, and afterwards a middle aged black bear adopting him as her only cub when her cubs got killed by poachers. She then died as Ernie became a teenager and still running on all fours.

He still stays there, waiting for his operation to become complete as fuck.


	17. The snacking Party

Yuming is at the snacking party with Jeha and Nagina. They're eating snacks like sambal, dumplings and mantou. 'Have you seen stacks of Kue Putu in the kiosk?', Nagina said.

'No I haven't! Can we please try two?', Jeha drools. 'I want it!', Yuming said.

The girls are eating snacks at the snacking party, chewing and gobbling up many kinds of snacks. They're drinking Doodh Pati Chai, Teh Tarik, Thai Tea, Kahwah, Irani Tea, among many others.


	18. Natasha

Lieutenant Harley's daughter had been born sometime after the jungle book 3. She is Natasha, aged about ten years old.

'Hello Nagina, how are you today?', she said. 'I'm fine!', Nagina responds.

The friends are snacking together in the emergency room, during the budding political conflict between independence fighters and a secretive upper class minority of the colonial elite who pretty much wanted to expand their colony.


	19. Elissa at the Emergency room

Elissa Brydon is evacuated from the Brydon House in town. It is suggested that there is a political conflict going on, the one between the budding independence warriors and a secret minority of the colonial elite; the rich corporate minds.

A day has passed since she lost her dad to gun toting corporate maniacs destroying dozens of local huts! Her relentless thirteen year old brother, Kolan Brydon, has been staying at the emergency room since the day before.

'Hello Big sis! I'm with my girlfriend Nagina. Come and join us in the party.', Kolan squawks. 'Nope, I'm not joining.', Elissa responds.


	20. Emergency Lunch

Elissa Brydon meets Melika and Jumeirah at the emergency room. She is wearing a beautiful tulle dress and sipped tea.

She, Melika and Jumeirah are eating Indonesian cuisine for lunch. Yes they are.


	21. Olla and Daniel's son

Olla Potma had recently been married to Indo landlord Daniel Van De Meer, so their first child together is a boy! Little Hendrik van de Meer is about two years old.

'Een twee drie vier vijf zes zeven acht negen tien', Hendrik counted.

Mowgli, Olla and Daniel are chuckling to it.


	22. Nathoo and Ganesh are dead

Nathoo and Ganesh have died in an epic battle against Ernie's soldiers during the political corruption. At the funeral a day later, Nineteen year old Kirti and Twenty three year old Rekha are crying and sobbing tears, mourning the loss of two men who made an impact on their lives.

The sadness of the funeral is made more gloomy by the fact that Messua died of childbirth complications. It is possible that her profoundly disabled, stillborn son named Swaran was also buried with her as well, making it even more human.


	23. Mowgli at Nathoo's funeral

Mowgli is in the funeral amongst a crowd of weepers. Neem, holding hands with Shanti, is also holding flowers.

'It was a sad day sis.', Shanti said. 'I never knew there was Nathoo.', Neem sobs.

It is a very sad day. The saddest day in Mowgli's life, because after that - Mowgli is still struggling with it in terms of horrendous scandalisations. The funeral however, is after a battle primarily made by nefarious, nebulous royalty with the help of the most disgusting of corporate Victorian minds.


	24. Mero arrested

A month after Nathoo and Ganesh's deaths, Mowgli dealt ambiguously with Nashi's pirate slaveowner Mero, arresting him for child labour and freed Nashi from a constant, deathly harm.

Nashi hasn't been talking to him for over a month, meaning that her overspent time in slavery won't be forgotten either.


End file.
